


Lessons in Cooking

by RPPirates



Series: Supernatural RP [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking Lessons, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPPirates/pseuds/RPPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP between Sassy Cassie and tricksterApocalypse which was never fully completed, but ended on a high not.</p>
<p>Gabriel, in a fit of boredom, decides to take it out on the Winchesters. With the help of Castiel, of course, he turns children's party games, bakery treats, and even a bouncy house into items to be feared. The lesson: always keep your favorite archangel entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reformatted RP, which the actual RP was done through a Facebook chat. We did not have our normal Sam and Dean involved, it was just Sassie and I messing around. I believe we managed to make even mischievous Castiel in character, although I'm not quite positive we didn't toe the line between minor out of character and, well, Castiel. This work is unbetaed, though I have some experience as a beta, which helps some with that. 
> 
> tricksterApocalypse

Gabriel appeared in front of Bobby's house, waving to Castiel. "Hey Cassie!"

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel replied.

Gabriel smirked. "Wanna play a game?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face. "Sure?" It sounded more like a question.

Gabriel laughed maniacly and Castiel backed away a bit, edging towards the door.

"Let's play prank the Winchesters!" Gabriel grabbed Castiel by the tie, snapping his fingers so a bouncy house appeared, and dragged him inside.

"Why are we in a bouncy house?" Castiel asked curiously.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Because neither Dean or Sam will take off their shoes."

Castiel nodded. "True."

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment. "What pranks..." He 'hmmm'ed, pacing the bouncy house before suddenly stopping, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Hot sauce pie and pin the tail on the moose!"

Castiel managed to look a bit mischievious, though his expression didn't change enough for Gabriel to be sure. "Alright, let's do it." His expression faultered. "But please don't hurt Dean to much?"

Gabriel pointed at him. "Sam or Dean first?"

Put on the spot, Castiel blurted out quickly. "Sam!"

Gabriel nodded. "Okay, I'll grab the tail."

 

Gabriel leaned against one of the broken down cars, whistling. "Samsquach, I have a present for you!"

Sam walked over, rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

Gabriel grinned. "Turn around."

Sam scowled. "No."

Castiel covered his mouth, holding back a laugh.

Gabriel pouted. "Turn around or I'll tattoo uke on your forehead while you sleep."

Sam growled. "Fine." He turned around.

Gabriel poked him in the ass with the moose tail. Sam let out a string of curses, turning to hit the archangel who had already disappeared.

 

Gabriel began setting things out in the kitchen while Castiel stood in the corner, curious but unsure how he could help.

Gabriel picked up a rectagular box. "Time to make Deano's pie." He handed the box the to Castiel.

Castiel read it out loud. "Pie crust."

Gabriel nodded. "I have to find a pie pan." He climbed up on the counter and began searching the cupboards.

Castiel looked around, picking up a bottle of hot sauce. "Do we need this?"

"Yeah, just put it on the counter!" Gabriel called, jumping down as he grabbed the pie pan. "Let's get crackin."

"Yeah." Castiel dead panned. Deuce's Let's Get Crackin' started playing.

"We get it Lucifer!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and pointed to the blender. "Pour the bottle of hot sauce and those cherries in there, put the lid on, and turn it on." He thought for a moment. "Remember the lid!"

Castiel pressed the button. "Uh oh."

Gabriel stopped time before the conncoction could hit him. He tapped his foot against the floor. "What did you do wrong Cas?"

Castiel licked a bit of the mixture off his face, making a face at the taste. "Things happened."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He snapped up a wash cloth. "Clean your face."

Castiel wiped off his face and Gabriel snapped his clothes clean. "Now," Gabriel drawled. "Let's try this again, little bro." He put the cherries and emptied the remainder of the bottle of hot sauce into it before putting the lid on. He stepped out of the way. "Push the button Cas."

Castiel pushed the button.

 

Gabriel pulled the pie out of the oven while Castiel watched, enraptured, and seemingly surprised he could cook. "Call Dean." He ordered.

"Dean!" Castiel called. Dean came in, sweaty and wiping grease off his hands and face from working on the impala, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge before answering.

"What do you two want?" He asked, opening the beer and taking a long drink.

"We made you a pie." Castiel answered.

"Pie!" Dean looked around, eyes settling on the pie Gabriel had set on the counter. "Gimme the pie!" He set his beer down on the counter.

Gabriel stepped out of the way to let Dean get his pie and looked out the window. He started drooling.

"Uh, Gabriel." Dean looked at him. "You're drooling again."

Gabriel wiped at his mouth. "Sam's doing laundry."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the pie Cas." He sat down to eat the pie.

Gabriel floated up towards the window. "Sammy come inside."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because no one else needs to see you shirtless today." Gabriel answered.

Dean's chair shrieked against the floor and he screamed. "HOLY SHIT THAT IS HOT!" He ran for the sink, trying to drown himself.

Gabriel started laughing, and after a moment Sam and Castiel joined in.

Dean glared at them, soaked. "I'm going to kill you guys."

Sam raised his arms in a gesture of peace, still laughing. "They got me earlier."

Gabriel smiled in memory. "Pin the tail on the moose." He said dreamily.

"Then let's get them back." Dean grinned.

Castiel looked at Gabriel, terrified.

Gabriel blanched. "Fuck my life. LUCIFER COME HELP US!"

"Help." Castiel squeaked.

Lucifer's voice boomed from hell. "YOU'RE FUCKED BITCHES!"

"No!" Castiel backed towards the door.

"LUCIFER YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE A GREAT BIG BAG OF DICKS!" Gabriel shrieked before Sam threw him over his shoulder and carried him away. "Why do I feel this won't end the way I want it to."

"Help me." Castiel hid his face in Dean's back.

"HELP MOTHER FUCKING ANGEL SIBLINGS SERIOUSLY!" Gabriel continued to scream, ending in a string of enochian punctuated by curses.

Crowley appeared in the doorway. "I can help."

 

"This did not help!" Castiel adjusted his-erm-her skirt.

Gabriel grabbed her chest. "FUCK MAN I HAVE TITS!"

"I feel weird." Castiel ran her hand through her black pigtails.

"You look hot." Dean said suddenly, drooling.

Gabriel pointed at him. "Now you're drooling Winchester." She stopped after a moment, threw her head back, grabbed onto Sam, and cried. "TURN ME BACK FATHER DAMN IT I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL!"

"I feel weird." Castiel repeated and crossed her arms over her chest.

Gabriel looked over at her. "WHY DOES MY NOW SISTER HAVE BIGGER TITS?" She then looked down at her crotch. "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY," She paused, unable to speak. "SOCIAL STATUS?" She squeaked.

"Are we going to be like this forever?" Castiel asked.

 

(To be continued, never)


End file.
